


Cataclysm:/

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Vore, big dick, spoilers for wc3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: the fucking





	Cataclysm:/

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumizoomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumizoomi/gifts).



Once upon a time Arthas the lich guy saw a thicc ass dragon in the Sky and felt a Boner so he yelled at him 'fair maiden pls come here' and Deathwing came (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). Arthas' horse nayed and was jealous so Arthas got rid of it and Deathwing was there. In ICC before Arthas's' death (spoilsry) on the frozen throne there was a silk bed and Bolvar was there. Arthas fucked the dragon, his dick being vored sexually by DDeatahiwngs asshole. Deathwing yelled and screamed and moaned and flapped his wings as he was getting dicked down by The Lich king. Arthas thought about his dad and felt upset thinking about his dad and how he'd be upset by seeing his only son impregnating Deathwing. Deathwing sunndely turned around and screamed and Arthas came. In mere second Deathwing's belly inflated and he was pregnant with Arthas's terrible child. Arthas didnt know what to do hes a 14 year old teenager with no friends and couldnt afford a child but Deathwing was so thicque. He angstily looked up at Deathwing and sighed dejectididly. "baby Im sorry i just cant have a kid for real" But Deathwing was pissed rn and caught Arthass in his mouth and swallowed and Arthas writhed as he was in Deathwing's moist belly now. 20 years later the child is born and is a dragon aspect vampire death knight female with a mysterious past and part worgen but its a secret. Arthas is dead bc Deathwing ate and digested him and Deathwing is dead


End file.
